kobushifandomcom-20200214-history
Origami
" " is the thirty-fourth episode of Kobushi. It was released in February 21, 2013 on Gulli, and later in December 24, 2014 on Mangas. Synopsis Shaké makes her students believe that a magic origami can fulfill any of their wishes. Tamago sees this as an opportunity to become a boy for real ... and Ebi, an unexpected chance for Néko to eat him! Plot The episode begins at the dojo where Toro, Onigiri, and Hokkigaï have taken off their belts to show off their nori sheet. Tamago walks past nearby and Toro notices her, asking "him" to show the guys her nori sheet to compare the guys' colors. This unintentionally embarrasses Tamago, knowing that if she show the guys her nori sheet, they'll see her naked and realize that she's a disguised Kobushette. This angers Tamago and nags at her guy friends to go back to their training. Later at Shaké's lampion, she is teaching the students about origami, the art of folding papers. However, the students, except Tamago, are too busy goofing off than listening to their teacher and Toro and Ebi both create a paper airplane to play with it instead. This causes Shaké to tell a legend that if you successfully create a crane origami by folding the same piece of paper a thousand times, the origami you folded will have the incredible power to grant a wish. Because of the legend, it fascinates the students into creating an origami crane and Shaké ends her class as a success. While the guys all left the lampion, Tamago stays behind as she is having trouble creating a perfect origami crane. Shaké asks her best friend what's wrong and Tamago confesses about her entire cascade as being a disguised Kobushette. She's tired of living a lie about her real identity and if someone found out about her secret, she'll never be a samurai. Because of it, she desperately wishes she'll be a male Kobushi instead of a Kobushette. Shaké, wanting to cheer her best friend up, offers a deal: if she'll get spend her last day as a woman with Shaké, then Tamago will be given the magic crane to make her wish. Meanwhile at Ebi's restaurant bin, Oni-San asks his descendant if he remembers anything about his origami lessons. However, Ebi reveals that he doesn't since he listened to Oni-San's advice very well and he actually cheats near the end of class. This infuriates Oni-San and he yells at Ebi for not listening to the magic origami crane legend. If Ebi could create a crane origami by folding the same piece of paper a thousand times and be able to grant a wish, Ebi could wish he'll be eaten by Néko and end his stinkypoo curse. Oni-San then suggests that Ebi must steal the origami crane from the lampion in order for him save time and not needing to fold the same paper a thousand times. At the lampion, Shaké and Tamachan are having a relaxing girls' night. But after their night together have ended, Shaké and Tamachan both noticed that the origami crane have been stolen in the lampion. At Néko's altar, Ebi have arrived and places the origami crane in front of him. He then wishes out loud he'll be eaten by Néko. After speaking out his wish, the origami crane suddenly flies away, much to Ebi's delight. However, it turns out Néko is only turning on a fan to get rid of Ebi's scent near his altar and the origami crane flies back to the village. Tamago, sitting on a roof, notices the origami crane flying to her as well as Ebi getting ready to be eaten by Néko. Not wanting to get her friend being eaten despite wanting to get her hands onto the flying origami crane to make her wish, Tamago comes to Ebi's rescue and takes him back to the village. Later at the lampion, Shaké confesses to Tamago that the origami crane legend is only a lie that she made up in order to encourage her students to take her origami class. This infuriates Tamago upon being told that she took Shaké's makeup and paints her face as a punishment for her lie. Meanwhile at Ebi's restaurant bin, Ebi, still believing the "legend", starts folding the origami crane in order for him to grant his second wish. Characters * Tamago/Tamachan * Ebi * Oni-San * Shaké * Néko * Sho, Yu, and Ka * Toro * Onigiri (non-speaking) * Hokkigaï (non-speaking) * Villagers Trivia * While the magic origami crane legend Shaké made up said that your crane would grant a wish if you successfully create it by folding the same piece of paper a thousand times, it is very similar to the real-life Japanese senbazuru legend. According to the senbazuru legend, it said that it will promises that anyone who folds a thousand origami cranes will be granted a wish by the gods. ** The crane in Japan is one of the mystical or holy creatures and is said to live for a thousand years. * The art of origami originates from Japan, the country where the series takes place. * According to Toro, Hokkigaï's nori sheet is black. * When Oni-San scolds at Ebi for not listening to the magic origami crane legend, Ebi is suddenly seen with two bandages and large bruises on his face. This might be because it's an anime-like gag since the bandages and bruises all disappear after Oni-San explains to Ebi about making a wish with the magic crane. * Despite Shaké claims that the magic origami crane wish is a lie, the origami crane is seen flying to the village even after Néko turns off the fan after Ebi made his wish, thus indicating that the legend is true and it'll fly away at will after someone makes a wish to it. Gallery Concept art Origami - Tamago model sheet.jpg Origami - Ebi and Oni-San model sheet.jpg Origami - Ebi and Oni-San model sheet 2.jpg Origami - Neko model sheet.jpg Origami - Neko model sheet 2.jpg Origami - Shake model sheet.jpg